Your Guardian Angel
by FacelessxAuthor
Summary: I will never let you fall/I'll stand up with you forever/I'll be there for you through it all/Even if saving you sends me to heaven. Song-fic to 'Your Guardian Angel' ExB fluffiness, Post-New Moon, one-shot, for Sarah, happy birthday!


**Here is a short one-shot/song-fic dedicated to my BFFFL, Sarah, a.k.a. **OceanFreak819**! Woo! Say Happy Birthday to her! (The song is Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, go listen to it! And, yes, I know that this is filed as a Jacob song, but now it's not.) Also, it's EPOV incase you're too dumb to realize that...sorry, kidding.**

Your Guardian Angel

**A One-Shot/Song-Fic by: -FacelessxAuthor-**

* * *

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
_

Isabella Swan. The name - in all it's simplicity - brought joy to my heart, it brightened my day by a long measure.

Whenever my Bella smiles, it makes me feel as if I'm on cloud nine. I know that I would cry if I could, simply because she is _happy_. Because her life looks okay to her in those small moments. But, when she frowns, or when tears fall down her pale cheeks, it breaks me. It didn't take me long to figure out how cruel and cold this world could be, even to a sweet and innocent girl such as Bella; so, I've decided one thing:

No matter what I will attempt to protect her. I'll attempt to be the one _always _there for her.

Yes, I had left her once, and the regret for that reckless decision still drowns me. But, now we're together once again, and the only way I'll leave is if I'm killed - which I'm positive won't happen for any time soon.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I will not let the world trample all over her fragile form, I will stay with her and fight against all that is against her; all that is against us. Through everything - even the worst times - I will stick by her side and try to make her feel better, try to make her smile that beautiful smile.

But, unfortunately, while I'm trying to protect her, it could end up killing me. But, I would feel at ease knowing that it was my life that was lost, and not her's. So, I will protect her against all harmful forces, even if it sends me to heaven.

Or, hell for the matter.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

"It's okay, my love. Everything will be okay." I whisper gently in her ear, calming her as she twisted and spazzed. She was having a nightmare. Again.

The physical world around us changed, day by day. Yet, the entire time, I stay by her and try to show her that I'll be the one, and that I'll love her for all of eternity.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_"Edward."_ She whispers urgently, clutching my shirt. "_Stay._ Please stay_._ Don't leave_._"

"Shh." I murmur, stroking her wild hair as she sleeps. She looks down upon herself, thinking that she isn't beautiful. But, in my opinion, she is the most stunning, beautiful thing to ever grace this Earth that we walk on. "I'm here for you."

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

Sometimes, she will yell and scream at me. I let her vent out her anger, even though it hurts me. Although, she apologizes for doing so later. It figures that Bella would apologize for something that wasn't exactly her fault in the first place.

"I'm sorry." She whispers guiltily, a look of horror on her face as she realizes that she's been yelling at me for six mintues straight in my Volvo.

"It's okay, love." I tell her, reaching forward and bringing her towards me.

"But I was yelling at you." Her voice breaks and I feel a tear fall into my lap. It makes my entire being ache, knowing that I brought this on.

"Don't cry. It isn't your fault. You can yell at me all you want, I don't mind." She is silent for a few moments. "I'll be okay, love. All that matters is that you feel well afterwards."

She tilts her head back and smiles, making my entire day brighten. "Thank you." She whispers in that sweet voice of hers.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Don't worry about falling, love. Because I will never let you."

She scoots so that she is now sitting in my lap. "How can you love me?" She questions.

I shake my head slowly. "The question is, how can _you _love _me_?" Honestly, how could she? I never deserved someone such as Bella Swan, the girl that sat in my lap as we stalled going inside the school.

She sighs and leans her head on my shoulder. "I love you."

I smile. "I love you, too. You know, I will protect you until the end of time. I will make sure that I stand right by you forever."

"Even if it could cost you your life?" She asked me, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, because I'll know that you're safe."

In my perphrial vision I can see her pursing her lips, "But I wouldn't be happy."

"How about we just focus on your current happiness? Or, even better, I will focus on that. You don't have to worry about anything."

She sighed. "But I worry anyway."

"Don't,"

There were a few moments of silence between us, and then her she spoke. "Are you saying that you'll protect me . . . all the time? And in all ways?"

I lean down and kiss the top of her head softly. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Because I'm your guardian angel."

* * *

**Eh, it was okay.**

**Sarah, in case you didn't get what I was trying to say:**

**I'll be there for you through it all. You're my best and closest friend, and even though you can annoy me (but, hey, that's what best friends are for), I'll always want to be your best friend. No matter what, I'll stand by you, and I'll do anything for you. Happy Birthday.**

**Seth: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Y-!  
**Lisa: You ruined the moment, idiot!  
**Seth: So?  
**Lisa: Ugh. Why is he here again?  
**Me: Because I love him, duh.  
**Lisa: AND YOU DON'T LOVE ME?!  
**Me: Of course I love you, too!  
**Lisa: Okay. Good.  
**Seth: Can I say something?  
****Me: Oh, yeah, shoot.  
**Lisa: Wait, me too!  
**Me: Okay, okay!  
_Seth and Lisa: -FacelessxAuthor- DOES not own Twilight or Your Guardian Angel! But, unfortunately, she owns us.  
_Me: *rolls eyes* Gee, thanks.**

**-FacelessxAuthor-, Lisa, and Seth**

* * *


End file.
